Illusions of Destiny
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Reality sets in as Lita faces the toughest yet most pivotal point in her career. Wrestlemania 21 holds the key to her destiny. Can she keep her personal life from costing her everything? Or have the pressures finally taken their toll on her? Lita, Kane, E


Author: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe

Title: 'Illusions of Destiny"

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Characters: Lita, Edge, Kane, Matt, Jericho, and a surprise

Disclaimer: WWE owns all rights to Wrestlemania. All characters used are property of themselves and WWE. I own nothing

Summary: Reality sets in as Lita faces the toughest yet most pivotal point in her career. Wrestlemania 21 holds the key to her destiny. Can she keep her personal life from costing her everything? Or have the pressures finally taken their toll on her?

Author's Note: I wrote this for Tink's Wrestlemania contest over at the WWE Library. See my bio for the link!

* * *

Normally today would be the greatest day for any wrestler, whether performing or not.

"Normally." The red head sputtered. Right now her life was anything but. The past few months, her life had been a roller coaster of emotions. First, her knee injury, her public break-up with Matt, now the scrutiny of her relationship with Edge. Although it had been nearly three months since the news of her personal relationships had swirled and spawned rumors upon rumors, it was still the hot topic around the locker rooms.

Lita walked aimlessly down the corridor of the arena, unsuccessfully avoiding the steely cold glares from some of her hypocritical co-workers. If only the world knew half the stories of their private lives.

"Hey Lita. You ready for tonight?" Kane asked as he approached. Seeing his face was all she needed to relieve the tension that had built up in her body. Since she and Kane had been quickly thrust into a major storyline together their friendship had really grown. He had become someone she could confide in, someone she trusted and most of all he didn't judge her based on her scandalous love life. She smiled brightly and cocked her head slightly to the side.

"You bet I am. But.." She paused, nervously chewing her bottom lip. "I'm a little nervous since I have no idea what kind of match we'll be in. It's a little strange that it's four hours until the kick off of Wrestlemania 21 and we still haven't been told what we are doing."

"I'm guessing an intergender tag match. You and me versus Snitzky and one of those new broads."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Oh great! The biggest pay-per-view of the year and I get stuck working a match against...against...what's-her-name."

Kane laughed. "Don't worry, maybe they'll get Molly."

"One can only hope. I'd just as soon have a bikini match than a real match using one of those talent less bimbos." Lita sighed.

"Well, we'll see soon enough. I need to get to the weight room. See you in the meeting."

"Sure thing." Lita smiled as she watched the seven footer retreat down the corridor.

**

* * *

**

Edge unpacked his bag, careful to avoid eye contact with the other occupants of the locker room. Since the news of him and Lita dating broke the guys had given him nothing but hell. Even his best friend Christian, with whom he'd been friend with since they were kids, wouldn't speak to him. His 'wife' was taking him through hell and back in their divorce, but it was a small price to pay to get the bitch out of his life. He'd only married her out of desperation. He was tired of coming home to an empty house and needed someone to warm his bed. At the time Lita was the unattainable, she was happy with Matt and wasn't ready to leave him for Edge. So he went out on a alcohol binge, met Lisa and the rest was history. However, if he would have known then that she was nothing but a gold digging whore he would have sooner shared his bed with a porcupine.

"Hey man. Hold your head up bro." Jericho slapped him on the shoulder and offered a warm smile.

"I'm trying dude. It's fucking hard though. You know half these fucking guys have done worse. I just don't get it."

"I know."

Edge shook his head and sat down in the nearest chair. Running a hand absentmindedly threw his long blonde mane, he looked up at Jericho.

"The part that really pisses me off is no one even cares to hear my side of the story. Every one already has their mind made up that I am the bad guy here. Not that I care to go mouthing off about my personal life like Hardy did, but I don't deserve this."

Jericho shook his head sympathetically. "Maybe things will die down soon. With all the buzz about tonight, surely people will forget. Dude it's Wrestlemania 21!"

Edge laughed almost sadistically. "It's been three fucking months already and things just keep getting worse. Lita and I just want to be happy. We can't help how we feel about each other. Every time I turn around Shane Helms is talking shit. Shannon Moore is slicing my tires. Hell, even Christian won't talk to me. I don't give a fuck about the rumors. If they want to believe the poison that matt and Lisa are spreading around, let 'em. Fuck all of them. It just goes to show who my real friends are. "

Jericho raised a brow as Edge stormed out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Eric Bischoff sat down at his desk and read the fax that just come through. A note to go ahead as planned with a last minute match that just may be the most controversial and explosive match in wrestling history. Eric smiled to himself. "Yes indeed. This one will definitely go down in history."

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!"

"Mr Bischoff?" The fed-ex delivery guy balanced a clipboard in one hand and a large box in the other.

"Yes. Now give me the damn thing so I can sign it." Eric yanked the clipboard out of the guy's hand, scrawled his name across the line provided and took the box over to his desk. He waited until the fed-ex guy shut the door behind him before he tore into the box. "Nice. Real nice. This will only sweeten the deal."

**

* * *

**

Matt repeatedly lifted the thirty pound free weights over his head. Sweat poured down his face, his eyes transfixed on his reflection in the mirror. He was in the best shape of his life, his knee had healed perfectly and he was pumped to make his returning debut here tonight at Wrestlemania 21. He had successfully avoided his nemesis Edge and had only exchanged a forced greeting with Lita as he had run into her in catering. His heart still ached for her, he couldn't deny that and seeing her only added to the pain. But she had made her choice, he accepted that, but he didn't like it. Had it been anyone but Edge, he could probably deal with it. But Edge had a bad history with women and Lita deserved better. A lot better. Matt continued to hoist the weights high above his head, his muscles were burning and he was about the fatigue but he kept going. His mind telling him to push through the pain, his heart took notes.

" Here man." Kane said as he handed Matt a bottle of water.

" Thanks." Matt set the weights down on the floor and wiped the sweat from his face.

" Any word on who you'll be facing tonight? " Kane asked as he selected his weights and laid on the bench.

" No yet. I got a meeting with Bischoff in about an hour."

" Well ...wait a minute." Kane put the weights back in position and set up on the bench. "You've got a meeting with Bisch at five o'clock?"

Matt took a drink of water and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, why?"

Kane shook his head. "Nothing." He paused. "It's just that Lita and I have been called for a meeting then. We were thinking we were going to face Snitzky and partner in a intergender tag match. Maybe you are taking his place."

Matt got up and headed for the door. "Sounds good. Although I would rather be in a singles match or any match that didn't involve her."

"Yeah. Well...It'll work out Hardy, hang in there."

Matt nodded and walked out the door.

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked as her hand was poised about to knock on Bischoff's door.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too." Edge smiled and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You know what I mean. I thought we agreed to avoid each other backstage."

"Hey that was your idea. I just went along with it but I'm tired of having to go out of my way to protect other people's feelings. Screw them, if they don't like it let 'em go hide." He grabbed her around her waist, pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. For the first time since their relationship went public, she didn't worry about who was watching and gave into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wound her right hand in his long hair, palmed his neck and forced his tongue deeper into her mouth. Their chemistry was undeniable. Breathless and wanting more they were just about to sneak off, when the door to Eric's office flew open.

"Am I interrupting?" Eric glared at the two and leaned against the door frame.

Lita's face turned beet red as she ran a hand threw her hair and leaned against the wall. Edge met Eric with an arrogant smile and stepped backwards, motioning Lita to go ahead into the office. "Not at all Eric. We were just about to knock."

"Right." Eric muttered as turned and followed Lita and Edge into the office. Both set down on the couch as Eric took a seat behind his desk and picked up the phone.

Lita turned her attention to Edge. "Why are you here? I thought this meeting was about mine and Kane's match."

"I was told to be here at five to find out who I would be facing."

Edge and Lita both looked to Bischoff who was wrapping up his phone conversation.

"What gives Bischoff? Edge asked as he eyed him suspiciously.

Eric smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

A knock on the door made Lita jump as she was already a bundle of nerves.

"Come in."

Kane entered the room and nodded towards the two seated on the couch. He had the sudden feeling that things were about to get ugly.

"Please, have a seat." Bischoff motioned towards a chair.

Kane shot Eric a look. "No thanks. Let's get on with this Bischoff. Who are we facing tonight?"

"Be patient. You will all soon find out who your opponents are. We are just waiting on one more..." Another knock on the door interrupted his statement. "Come on."

The door opened and Lita turned pale as Edge stood up defensively. Matt couldn't control his anger as he lunged for Edge and Kane grabbed the elder Hardy and dragged him out into the hallway.

"Whoa, calm down! This is exactly what Edge is trying to do. You can't let him get under your skin."

Matt was fighting trying to get lose from the full nelson that Kane now had him locked in. "Let me go! I'm going to kill the son of a bitch."

"Listen to yourself. He's not worth it. Hell she's not even worth it. Pull it together. You don't want to throw your career away over them...do you?"

Matt seemingly calmed down as he rationalized what Kane was saying. he had promised himself he wouldn't stoop to their level. He was bigger than such childish behavior, for now anyways. "You're right. I'm cool man."

Kane waited a few seconds before he released him. And breathed a sigh of relief as Matt fell against the wall and slid to the floor. "Look man. Maybe you came back to soon."

Matt shook his head. "No. I'm ready. I just wasn't prepared to see him, them together. Shit!"

Eric opened the door and looked from Kane to Matt.

"Whenever you both are ready...we can proceed."

Matt stood, straightened his shirt and walked past Eric and Kane back into Bischoff's office. He stood against the wall, keeping his eyes locked on Eric's desk. Over and over he reminded himself it was his day, his comeback, his Wrestlemania. Eric cleared his throat and stood behind his desk, warily eyeing the occupants of his office. This was definitely going to be an explosive, volatile match.

"As you all are probably aware, WWE has been searching for new, innovative ways to spruce up ratings. And each Wrestlemania brings out the big guns. The four of you have the opportunity to make your marks tonight. One of you has the chance to make history, to take your career to new heights. Considerable thought has been put into this match up but it involves risk, more so than usual. It's up to you to decide if the risk is worth taking." Eric reached under his desk and pulled out the box that had been delivered earlier and set it on his desk. "Each of you holds your fate in your hands. You control your destiny." Eric reached into the box and pulled out a title belt and held it up. " This is the new Xtreme Championship Title. It will be on the line tonight in a steel cage ladder match, which will see, Edge versus Matt...versus Lita...versus a surprise entrant. That's not all. There will be a special guest referee. Kane!"

No one said a word as each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

"Cool. Can you tell us who the other opponent is?" Matt asked as he thought of unleashing his fury on Edge with a ladder. He couldn't ask for a better stipulation. Ladders were his forte. Although having Lita in the ring would prove to be quite a distraction.

"Sorry. I have strict instructions not to reveal his or her identity. You will find out when he or she hits the ring"

"So who gets the strap?" Kane asked.

Eric laughed. "That's the best part. Whoever wins gets the title. This isn't a scripted match, therefore, whoever gets to the belt which will be suspended above the ring will win. Like I said, you control your destiny."

"Why weren't we told of this sooner so we could have time to work out our spots and go over a plan?" Lita asked as she nervously fiddled with the lace of her boot.

Eric sat on the corner of his desk. "I was just informed of this match earlier today. I was asked not to divulge any information to anyone so that this match would be fresh. The idea is to have your personal issues play out in the ring. It may not seem right but that's how it is."

"So in other words our we are being treated as a freak show? Our personal torments are to be put aired like a circus act. Is that it?" Edge asked.

Matt moved from his spot on the wall. "What the hell do you know about personal torment? You've got all you wanted then some."

"Shut up hardy this isn't the time for this bullshit."

"Well when is the time you backstabbing bastard?" Matt walked over standing toe-to-toe with Edge, tension mounted as Lita and Kane both tried to get in between the two.

"Come on guys. Don't do this now." Lita pleaded as Kane grabbed Matt and drug him out the door.

**

* * *

**

Edge and Lita sat at a table in catering discussing their match. They had exactly one hour until their match which left very little time to do anything but discuss strategy.

"I know Matt will be gunning for me. So that leaves you open for the 'surprise' opponent. Just handle him or her the best you can until I can work Matt's knee over. Then I'll take over this mystery opponent and go after the belt."

Lita turned her attention away from the monitor where she was watching the current match of London versus Shannon Moore for the cruiserweight title. "Did I just hear you right? You want me to 'lay down' and let you pick up the belt?"

"No babe, I'm not asking you to lay down. We have to work together."

"I'm all for working together but if it comes down to you and me in that ring...I'm warning you now, I'm pulling out all the stops and that belt is mine."

Edge laughed. "You can't be serious Li. This is a ladder match. A ladder match in a steel cage. it's going to be a blood bath in there."

Lita stood up knocking her chair over in the process. "Just what are you saying Edge? You think I can't cut it? I've worked my ass off to get here and believe me I won't be taken lightly in this match. This is my chance to prove that I am more than just a hot body and a pretty face. This is my chance to prove myself and believe me there's not a chance that I won't take." She stormed off leaving Edge to rethink his game plan.

**

* * *

**

Kane paced back and forth in the gorilla. He did not like the scenarios that ran threw his mind. It was dangerous enough pitting Matt against Edge but in a steel cage with ladders was just sadistic. Throw Lita in the mix and it was going to be pure hell. Not to mention whoever this mystery opponent was just added to the combustible elements. Kane knew one thing for sure he would protect Lita at all costs.

Matt was on his way to the gorilla when he spotted Lita sitting on a trunk lacing up her boots. Despite his better judgement he walked over and sat next to her.

" Look, before we go out there, I just want you to know... "

Lita looked up at him, her eyes pleading him not to go any further. She just couldn't handle it right now. Deep down inside she still loved him but she loved Edge as well. She had moved on, so she thought. But looking into his brown eyes she wasn't so sure she had made the right choice. Matt smiled he knew her all to well. He simply nodded and kissed her head. "Be safe out there Li. It's not going to be pretty."

Lita didn't trust herself to speak without crying, so she simply nodded and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Lilian Garcia's voice filled the arena as she stood in the ring, the steel cage dangling overhead. "The following is a Fatal Four Way-steel cage-ladder match, for the new Xtreme Championship Title." The fans went wild. A few chants of "Holy shit!" were heard throughout the crowd.

Kane paced back and forth inside the ring anticipation eating him alive. It was going to be an all out war between Edge and Matt. Poor Lita didn't stand a chance, not to mention the stress it was going to add to her already complicated life to see her ex boyfriend and current one try to tear each other to pieces. He didn't envy her one bit. It actually pained him to see her have to go through this all for company ratings. He tried to focus on the task at hand but it was hard not to think of the flame haired diva that had been thrust into the center of his life. When he finally managed to snap out his thoughts he realized that both Edge and Matt were standing in opposite corners as Lilian Garcia looked petrified and ready to bail at any moment. Lita's music hit and Lilian took to the microphone once again. "From Cameron, North Carolina...Lita!" Making her way into the ring she acknowledged the fans, careful at the same time to avoid eye contact with her 'opponents'. She went to her corner and leaned against the ladder, it was one of four that was already set up inside the ring. The cage, with it's unforgiving steel walls slowly started to lower over the ring. The gold Xtreme Title sparkled in the arena lighting, tempting her with the promise of being the greatest female wrestler of all times. If she won that gold tonight, she would go down in history. The name Amy 'Lita' Dumas would forever be remembered in the wrestling world. It would be her destiny fulfilled. Her legacy to leave behind. This was her time to shine and prove once and for all that she was where she belonged.

Steel met with floor signaling the cage was in it's final position. Confusion once again registered on the faces of those in the ring as they waited for word of the final entrant. Lilian had already sat down and didn't appear to be calling anyone else to the ring. Kane nodded and walked over to shut the cage door and the bell rang signaling the beginning of the match. Matt and Edge stood toe-to-toe center of the ring as Lita looked on. Matt threw a punch causing Edge to reel backwards. Clenching his jaw he took a calming breath and lunged at Matt. Lita tried to pull Edge off Matt as he was hammering a series of rights to Matt's cranium. All of a sudden the arena lights went dim. Green and purple lights swirled overhead causing a flood of color to cascade across the ring. Everyone stopped and focused their attention on the ramp. The crowd was eerily silent as no one had a clue what was happening. That was until the all too familiar theme music of one Jeff hardy filled the speakers. The crowd erupted in cheers and piercing screams. Jeff ran down the ramp, a huge smile on his face as he entered the cage. No words were exchanged, none were needed as the two brothers simultaneously went after Edge. Matt threw him into the ropes, the steel cage scraping against his bare skin. Jeff hit him with a drop kick, furthering punishing his back. Edge fell to the mat and was met with repeated kick by both Hardys. Lita couldn't take it anymore as she pulled Jeff away and nailed him with a DDT. "Welcome back!" she smiled as she stood over him. Matt pulled Edge up by his hair and nailed him again with a Twist of Fate. Lita had taken position and was waiting for Matt to turn in her direction and as soon as he did she plastered him with a sphere. Jeff was setting up the ladder in the middle of the ring attempting to take advantage of the feud and capture the gold. However, he was stopped quickly as Lita rocked the ladder back and forth until it tumbled over sending the younger Hardy into the cage. Edge was now wielding a ladder and was set to ram it right into Matt's abdomen until Lita stepped in front of him. "This has to stop. It's one thing to win the title but you don't have to kill each other." Kane for the most part stayed out of the way until Lita put herself in harms way then he had come to her side protectively standing over her.

Edge smiled and ran a hand through his damp hair. "You're right babe." He threw the ladder down and went after Matt with his hands. Matt and Edge exchanged blows as Lita decided to focus on herself and let them be egotistical boys. Jeff was pulling himself up on the ropes as Lita set up a ladder, climbed to the top and hit him with a high risk swanton bomb. The both crashed against the mat hard as Kane ran to check on their status. Both were knocked out of breath but ok. Lita was the first to pull herself up and went back to the ladder and started up with the belt in her sights. Matt and Edge were still going at it and Jeff was down. There was no stopping her now. With only a mere few inches separating her and gold Matt and Edge hit the ladder knocking it over sending her flying into the steel cage. A gash was opened up on her forehead but she was ok. Once again Kane went over to her, his nerves were shot. This was torture to him, watching her risk everything for the amusement of ungrateful fans. "You don't have to continue Li. You can quit now before things get any worse. You're bleeding pretty bad."

"Me quit?" She smiled up at him. "I may be a lot of things but a quitter isn't one of them." Kane wiped a bit of her blood away before it clouded her vision as she pulled herself up to standing position. It was just in time for her to see Matt sprawled out in the ring and Edge laying a ladder on top of him then proceeding to climb to the top rope to hit the 450 splash. Lita could tell instantly that both of them were hurt. Edge had landed wrong on the ladder and was clutching his quad. Matt wasn't moving at all. Kane removed the ladder and knelt down to talk to Matt. "You ok?" Matt managed to mumble something incoherently. Kane started a count out so that medics could come get Matt. By the time he reached eight, Matt had managed to pull himself up using the ropes. Kane was now asking Edge if he wanted to continue. "I'm not quitting until Matt is hurting so bad he wishes he was dead and I have gold."

Once again, all four found themselves in their respective corners. Matt and Edge were in bad shape but their tempers were still in full force. This time Jeff went after Edge buying his brother time to rest as he knew Lita and Matt wouldn't dare lock up. Jeff threw Edge into the steel face first repeatedly bashing his head into the wire. Edge was pouring blood as Jeff didn't back off. Kane finally went over forcing him to break it up. Edge fell to his knees and Lita went after Matt, nailing him with her own Twist of Fate. Edge recovered and went after Jeff sphering him into a ladder. Both were now down as Lita took it to Matt, pounding him with her fists as he took it without once striking her back. Lita went to the top rope and hit him with the Hurricarana. Now all four were down. Kane stood center ring and started the count. Matt was fine and could have easily made it up but he wanted to give Li the chance first, so he remained down. Jeff was out cold. The first to stir was Edge who slowly pulled himself up and limped over to the ladder. Lita crawled over to the bottom rung of the ladder and started pulling herself up. They both made it to the top at the same time, now it was just a matter of who could reach the belt first. Lita looked into Edge's eyes and saw a man she didn't reconize. A chill ran down her spine as she tried to shrug it off and reached her arm up to grab the belt. Out of no where Edge pie faced her causing her to lose her footing and fall backwards crashing to the mat. Sensing this time she wouldn't be getting up, Kane ran over and scooped her up into his arms. Holding her body tightly against him he walked out of the cage and up the ramp, daring anyone to come near him and the woman that he loved. Lita let out a moan and tried to speak. She wasn't quite sure where she was, but she knew it felt right. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she gave small smile. "Thank you." She whispered before drifting off.

**

* * *

**

"Lita! Lita!" Trish called out as she shook her friend. "Wake up! Bischoff is looking for you!" Lita jumped straight up off the floor where she had been dozing.

"What? What's going on?" Lita inquired with confusion as she looked around the women's locker room.

"Lita, what's wrong with you? Are you ok?"

Lita smiled as a chill ran down her spine. "I'm fine. I just had a ...dream, that's all."


End file.
